


adornments

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hats, every time i see the messengers in their lil hats i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: the hunter offers her messengers a gift.





	1. Chapter 1

The hunter is not sure what the little creature would want with a worn-out old hat, but she sees no harm in giving it up. She holds it out to the messenger who takes it gingerly before disappearing down into the stump. 

Curious, she crosses her arms and settles in to wait.

A group of messengers pop up from the stump’s void, each wearing the hat. The sight is frankly adorable and it brings a smile to the hunter’s face. She cannot even recall the last time she had done so.

She claps her hands together and laughs. “How delightful!” 


	2. Chapter 2

The hunter steps away from the Yharnam lantern, rolling her shoulders as she settles into the familiar weight of her weaponry.

Quiet groaning catches her attention and she turns back.

A group of messengers are gathered around the lantern’s light as usual, but this time each of them are wearing one of the black hats she had offered them. She smiles down at them, crouching close as she studies the tiny creatures.

One catches her looking and turns towards her, grasping at the brim of its hat and groaning in a particularly pleased fashion.

She grins. “Happy you like it.” 


End file.
